


Wardrobe Change

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Let The Doctor wear tshirts more often BBC, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: Okay remember that one part of that one episode where The Doctor is fixing something and he’s wearing a white t-shirt and he hot??? Yeah thatA/N: If one of you lovely people can come bitchsmack me and tell me which episode it is, I will give you my firstborn plant. I haven’t seen the episode so I don’t know where he was or what he was doing, but shhhhhh he hot ((EDIT: It's 'Doctor Who and The Silurians' in season 7, but I don't know which part and I'm too lazy to rewatch it all right now))
Relationships: Third Doctor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Wardrobe Change

The Brigadier did realize that it was, in fact, _Josephine Grant_ that was The Doctor’s assistant, right? _Not you_? You questioned his knowledge of the fact every time he sent you to go relay information to him instead of Jo, yet he always brushed it off and said you should do it. So here you were, making your way to the last place you’d seen The Doctor. You knew the real reason that The Brig always sent you instead of Jo. He knew you liked him.

I mean, in fairness, everyone at UNIT knew you liked him except for the man himself. Jo, Benton, and Yates always teased you about it, Benton going so far as to trip you as you were walking one day, causing you to fall right into him. He caught you, of course, holding you close to his chest as you got your feet back under you. You didn’t talk to anyone for about three days after that.

You kept thinking of all the times that you’d nearly had to book it out of the room because of situations like that as you walked. Half the time, there was no one else involved other than you and The Doctor. You couldn’t even begin to count how many times he’d simply ranted about science at you for thirty minutes before looking up at you and giving you a smile. Every time that happened, you’d make up some kind of excuse as to why you had to leave. You’d always escape so quickly that you didn’t see his disappointed face as you left.

You entered the room that you’d seen him in last, but he didn’t appear to be anywhere in sight. You sighed, tempted to just turn back and leave, but you knew that the rest of the team would never let you hear the end of it. You gathered your courage before calling out into the seemingly empty room.

“Hello?” You called out, looking around the room. You heard a grunt from the other side of the room, followed by the sound of someone shifting. You moved over to where the noise came from, only to find The Doctor laying on the ground, repairing some kind of technology. The fact that he was on the floor wasn’t the startling thing. The technology also wasn’t the startling thing. No, the thing that caught her off guard was the fact that the normally fully-clothed form of The Doctor was currently in nothing but a pair of white pants and a t-shirt.

_The Doctor was wearing a t-shirt._

_The Doctor was wearing a t-shirt, and **you were forgetting how to speak English**._

He got up from his spot on the floor, brushing himself off as he smiled at you. You were pretty sure that this was the first time that you’d ever seen The Doctor in less than three layers. Not only that, but you were _definitely_ sure that this was the first time that you’d ever seen The Doctor’s bare arms, and you could physically feel your cognitive functions shutting down. He must have noticed as well, because he stepped closer to you with a confused look on his face. The close proximity of his body to yours made any remaining functionality immediately cease. Unfortunately for yourself, you were past the point of even being able to run, your body refusing to respond to the screaming inside your head telling you _‘for the love of God, **run** ’_.

The Doctor, still somehow oblivious to what exactly was causing you to malfunction, cupped your face in his hands, trying to get your attention.

“Are you alright, my dear?” He questioned, your reply only coming out as a vague squeak. He looked into your eyes for a moment, trying to somehow figure out what was causing your distress, when his eyes suddenly relaxed from the confused look to a mix of realization and mischief. You could see the light switch turn on, and his realization of the situation gave you just enough of a push to back away from him, your knees threatening to buckle under you. Even if he hadn’t clicked together the pieces yet, your stumbling backward away from him would have connected any that he was missing.

He smiled at you, raising an eyebrow as you grabbed onto a desk to keep yourself upright. Your eyes were as wide as saucers as he crossed his arms and _oh god he’s crossing his arms his muscles are nice **he’s really attracti-**_

“You should probably not talk out loud when you’re thinking things like that.” He piped up, and you had never wanted more for some hostile alien force to cause the Earth below you to open and swallow you whole. You screwed your eyes shut, your body not sure if it wanted to laugh, cry, or just stop working entirely. You could hear The Doctor moving, but you didn’t dare to open your eyes. Well, not until you were told to.

“Look at me, Y/N.” You heard him request, and your eyes shot open as you realized that he was only about two feet away from you. You looked up at him, the soft smile on his face only comforting you slightly. He stepped forward, your body instinctively trying to move back but being blocked by the desk. When he was but a few inches from your face, he stopped. You started to say something, but he covered your lips with a finger. You looked at him in confusion, but his explanation came in the form of a swift movement, his finger being replaced by his lips. You squeaked, shifting and nearly losing your balance again, but he caught you and held you tightly to his chest.

You grabbed onto the back of his neck, holding on for dear life. You two were only interrupted by a faint ‘woo!’ coming from the direction of the door. The Doctor pulled away slightly, the two of you turning to look at who made the noise. You were greeted with the sight of Benton, Yates, Jo, and the Brigadier all standing in the doorway, all of them wearing big smiles. The Doctor simply laughed, while you were turning so red you looked like you were going to explode. The Doctor looked back to you, and upon seeing your embarrassed face, decided that he needed to do something about the situation.

“Did I ever tell you what that machine I was working on does?” He asked you, a shake of your head answering his question.

“It’s a chain-reacting laser. So say if a bunch of people were standing in a large group, and I shot one of them with it, it would ricochet off of them onto everyone else.” He explained, before turning his head slowly toward the group next to the door. Their eyes all widened quickly, and The Doctor wrapped his arms around you as they ran out the door, Jo nearly running over Mike as they escaped. You felt The Doctor kiss the top of your head, and for the first time, you were thankful that The Brigadier ignored your complaints.


End file.
